Prompt 17: Water Balloons
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: On a hot day, Frisk and her skeleton uncles beat the heat with a fun, favorite game. :) Tickles inside! :)


**From my list of Undertale Tickle Prompts on my Deviantart page. :) Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Prompt 17: Water Balloons  
(Sans, Papyrus, and Frisk; platonic pairing)**

The day was surprisingly hot for Spring and Sans and Papyrus were sitting outside in two lawn chairs in the shade. "Whew! It's hot as an oven out here," Sans said.

"You're not kidding," Papyrus said.

The short skeleton wasn't even going to come up with any puns because it was too hot and Papyrus was too hot anyway to berate his brother for making puns. Neither one saw Frisk sneaking up behind them with something in her hands.

The young girl had also decided it was too hot and while in her room, her eyes landed on a package of balloons and she jumped up, her eyes lighting up. "Water balloons," she said with a grin.

Grabbing three buckets, she grabbed three packages of small balloons and began filling them with water, carefully placing them in the buckets and being careful none of them burst yet. She then counted out the balloons so that the three buckets had equal amounts and saw there were two extra balloons left. Quickly filling them and adding them to her bucket, she carried the buckets outside one at a time, doing so in little spurts and she was soon behind her uncles, placing two buckets behind their chairs and setting her bucket to the side, grabbing the two extra water balloons and grinning, carefully sneaking up on her uncles and she tossed the balloons up into the air and over the tops of the lawn chairs.

Both skeletons had their eyes closed and so didn't see the projectiles coming at them, but felt them when the balloons landed and burst, spraying them with water. "Hey!" Sans cried out in surprise as Papyrus leapt a good two feet out of his chair in surprise.

Frisk giggled and went around them, carrying a bucket full of water balloons. "Come on, guys!" She giggled and picked up another water balloon from her bucket.

"What on Earth?" Sans asked curiously.

Papyrus, however, was excited. "Oh! I read about these the other day on the internet!" He said. "Water balloons! They're a lot of fun! You can play catch with them and try not to have the balloon burst or you throw them at each other in play and try to avoid getting hit with them."

The short skeleton looked at his younger brother and then found the buckets of water balloons behind their chairs. "Looks like Frisk wanted us to play water balloons with her," he said, picking up one and noticing how cold it felt. He tossed it to Papyrus, who didn't see it in time and yelped when it burst and splashed him with cold water. "Hey, this is a great way to beat the heat."

"Yeah? Well, as you say, brother, GET DUNKED ON!" Papyrus cried out, successfully nailing his older brother with a water balloon right to the forehead.

Laughing, Sans went to retaliate but then saw Frisk giggling off to the side and changed his aim, dousing the young girl with a water balloon. She squealed in surprise before laughing and grabbing two of her own watery projectiles. "Oh, it's on!" She cried out, pelting them successfully.

Laughter filled the backyard as the skeleton brothers got each other and their niece and she did the same, but after she had ducked behind a tree and surprised Papyrus and was about to surprise Sans, he surprised her by teleporting behind her. "Boo!" He said, making her squeak in surprise before he caught her and playfully doused her with another water balloon. "Gotcha!"

She giggled before turning and her fingers reached for his ribs and she tickled him. Not expecting that, he let out a surprised yell and fell back, but caught his niece just as she pounced on him. "Oh, no. There's only one person getting tickled today, and that's you, baby bones," he said, gently pinning her down and tickling her stomach.

Frisk laughed and squirmed, but Sans had a good hold on her and he grinned, knowing that she loved it when one of the family would playfully tickle her. He now lifted up her shirt just a little and blew a big raspberry into the little girl's stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The ten-year-old laughed before both she and Sans yelped in surprise when Papyrus smashed two water balloons together and water rained down on them.

"Two points!" The tall skeleton called out gleefully.

Frisk jumped up, grabbing one of her water balloons and tossing it to Papyrus, who dodged and the projectile burst when it hit the ground. "I'll get you, Uncle Papyrus!" She called out playfully.

"Try to catch me, Frisk!" He called back in an equally playful voice.

Sans turned and winked at her. "Team up?" He asked.

Giggling, she nodded and they teamed up, looking carefully for Papyrus, who was hiding before Sans paused a minute. "He's around the side of the house," he said. "Follow me. I bet we can sneak up on him."

Frisk followed her dunkle and they were soon behind Papyrus, who was facing the other way and looking for them. Sans levitated three water balloons very carefully with his telekinesis and let them drop, dousing Papyrus, who let out a squeal of surprise before turning around in time to be tackled by Frisk, who had been flying towards him thanks to Sans levitating her too. Giggling, the ten-year-old began wiggling her fingers into the tall skeleton's spine and he yelped before laughing.

"FRISK! EEEEEEEEEEEK! SAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHANS!" Papyrus squealed out.

"Yeah, Pap?" Sans asked with a grin.

"HELP MEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!"

That made Frisk laugh as she continued tickling her uncle but then let out a startled shout when he retaliated and tickled her sides, making her clamp her arms down and squeal in surprise. "I've got you, Frisk," Papyrus said playfully as he held her in one arm and took off his right glove, lifting up the young girl's shirt just a little and tickling her stomach. The ten-year-old instantly became a mess of laughter and giggles, squirming to get free before Sans doused them both with water balloons and they retaliated, dousing him as well.

Half an hour later, all three of them had run out of ammo and they collapsed in the lawn chairs with Frisk still letting out some leftover giggles while the two skeletons chuckled. "Thanks, baby bones," Sans said, letting the young girl snuggle against him. "That was a fun game and it beat the heat."

"It certainly did," Papyrus said with a grateful sigh.

A small, cool breeze came up and all three sighed in relief. "That's better," Frisk said.

"Just what these old bones needed," Sans said.

"Along with a mischievous niece and a bunch of water balloons," Papyrus said, playfully wiggling his fingers into Frisk's neck, making her giggle before he gently ruffled her wet hair.

"I think next time, we should plan a day for a water balloon fight and invite everyone over to join in or be spectators," she said.

"Now that sounds like a plan," Sans said.

"Next week, perhaps?" Papyrus suggested.

The other two nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **I remember playing water balloons when I was younger and one time on vacation, some staff at a hotel had organized a water balloon toss game and the object was to catch the balloon and not let it burst. Let me tell you, that wasn't easy, especially where after each turn, one side took a step back. My teammate ended up getting doused by me, which I felt bad about, though my teammate didn't really mind as it was a hot day. Overall, the game was lots of fun and everyone had a good time. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
